


Kinks and Consequences

by Bilonic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Prostitution, S&M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilonic/pseuds/Bilonic
Summary: Rumble has been keeping a shameful secret from his team, one that will effect them in an unsuspecting way.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hoist him up further! Wanna keep the metal bastard on his toes.”

“Put me down and fight me fair and square Meat-bags!” Rumble was flailing his body wildly trying to slip loose from the chains wrapped around his arms and waist. It was a vein attempt, the chains stayed firm as he was pulled onto the very tips of his peds limiting his movements. To his side he heard the clang of metal. 

Rumble was in what appeared to be an abandoned dark and damp warehouse. He looked around to find himself surrounded by four muscled human males with metal baseball bats.

“Well boys it appears we have our selves a robot pinata.” The largest of the gang joked. He had a number of tattoos some of which seemed to indicate that he was ex-military Rumble had to guess, he also had a thick covering of hair on his face that he believed was called a beard.

“I can't wait to smash it open.” One of the other men with darker skin and gold chains happily sneered.

“I Ain't a Robot! You Filthy Bald Monkey!”

Rumbles audios rang with the echos of the bat colliding with his faceplate, his vision blurry as the sharp pain fallowed. He faintly tasted energon in his mouth. Before he recovered there was another crack to his chest knocking the wind from his vents.

“You like getting a taste of your own medicine Decepticon scumbag.” Rumble didn't know who was speaking, not that it mattered. Another crack to his shoulder and Rumble's retort turned into a grunt of pain.

“You Decepticons think you can just come to our planet and wipe us out, well you have another thing coming.” The hits to his body kept coming from all directions, they were all wailing on him now. Rumble tried but couldn't find his footing, he was powerless to fight back. He felt shame and that hurt more than the dents to his plating, how could he allow himself to be beaten by these weak fleshbags. What would Boss think.

“You know what were gonna do to you?” The larger man leaned in look him in the face, Rumble could feel the breath on his nasal ridge and lip plating that and the smell of his breath made him cringe in disgust. “After we get bored with hittin ya we're gonna cut you into pieces so that all is left is a pile of scrap.” Rumble heard the loud roar of an industrial saw.

Rumbles shame and disgust was replaced by fear, he roared and jerked his body to no avail. He had to find a way out of this. The disgusting meat-bags laughed at his feeble attempt.

“Aw look he's scared.” A younger man with blonde tufted hair mocked.

“I wanna hear the bastard Scream.” The words punctuated with a whack to the junction between Rumbles metal thighs. 

Rumble screamed in pain. 

He was smacked again and again in the same damn spot. In utter shame and humiliation his interface panel was knocked open slightly. The one with blonde tufted hair smacking him stopped.

“Hey whats this?” Rumble squirmed and panicked.

“It's nothing! Keep your disgusting hands off me!” Rumble felt fleshy warm hands on his interface panel forcing it open.

“Woah! What is this!” Shame burned within Rumble.

“Is that?” One man questions.

“I think so.” Answers another.

“Stop looking at it!” Rumble was trying in vain to hide his valve from the organic onlookers.

“Wow who would have guessed you guys could fuck.” One of the men vulgarly stated. Rumble felt the cold end of the bat rub into his folds making him shiver; from the sensation, the fear, the disgust, and shamefully pleasure. “Never thought I would one day see a robot pussy.”

“Stop it! Don't call it that!” Rumble squirmed in vain. He felt dirty oily hands begin to prod his valve. He squeaked and then retched in disgust.

“Don't touch me with your dirty monkey hands!” Rumble sucked in air as two fingers plunged into his valve. He moaned with embarrassment, shamefully enjoying the sliding of those fleshy fingers in his valve. It hadn't been that long had it. The man pulled his fingers loose messing with sticky viscous fluid coating his fingers.

“Wow he is pretty wet. Don't tell me you were getting off on us beating the shit out of you sicko?”

“Your the disgusting ones! Stop touching me!” He tried biting back a moan as the fingers dove back in.

“Hey let me play with that.” Rumble felt a third finger insert it's self into his valve. His channel cycled down on the digits stretching him.

“Stop It! Stop It! Get your dirty meaty digits out of me!” Rumble pleaded.

“Someone please shut him up I'm getting tired of his whining.” Said one of the men.

“Won't be a problem.” Rumble's attention was pulled to the sound of a zipper and the rustling of cloth. He looked forward and greeting him was a red meaty human cock. The tip rubbed his cheek and Rumble was hit with the musky sent of sweat and bodily odor, it was utterly disgusting.

“Open your mouth rust bucket, or would you rather we continue our earlier activities.” The large man rubbed the other cheek with the end of the metal bat. Suppressing his urge to spew his tanks Rumble opened his mouth to take the cock. His mouth was filled with the taste of salt and something else he found revolting, it sent heat straight to his valve. He gagged when the man pushed his shaft to the back of his throat tubing. Focusing his optics he noticed a tattoo of a snake on the mans hips with the words “Suck It” underneath. Rumble took that as a hint. He relaxed his throat and began sucking down the entire length.

“What a slut, I didn't even have to tell you what to do.” The large man huffed. Rumble muffled an angry protest but started bobbing his head regardless. After a few seconds Rumble tasted something awful while probing the tip with his tongue, his valve clenched.

“Man we're hardly doing anything and his pussy is going wild.” Rumble squealed from the flick to his outer node.

“He must really love the taste of Dick.”Rumble made a muffled protest at the statement. He felt the fingers remove themselves from his valve and heard more zippers and rustling. Rumble squirmed in panicked excitement.

“Bet his pussy really wants a taste too.” Rumble felt something long slide up and down between his puffy folds, then hands grabbed his hips to hold him steady. He wanted that disgusting human offending appendage teasing his valve gone, but still his valve clench in anticipation. He felt the fleshy rod position its self at his valve. Rumble tore his mouth from the cock to yell.

“Don't you Daaaaarrrrre!” He was interrupted mid sentence by the swift impalement to his valve. It felt wrong. The human spike felt soft yet ridged in its core and as the human pulled back he could feel the way the skin caught onto his valve walls slightly as the rod pulled out and then in. Nothing at all like a cybertronian spike. It felt so wrong, it felt so horribly good. The human started a casual but firm pace rubbing his node clusters and lightly pounding his deepest node. He was surprised by the continuous smack to his outer node from the mans balls, it was weird and obscene and very hot. Rumble moaned around the cock as he took it back into his mouth and tried to ground his hips to meet the human. The sound of wet smacks filled his audios in time with the human thrusts. 

“I think he likes it.” Grunted the human in front of Rumble as he began to suck and bob in earnest.

“Aw man it feels so good.” Moaned the human behind Rumble as he pounded into him.

“Hurry up, I want a turn.” Grumbled a third man outside of Rumbles vision.

“Give me a second, almost there.” Rumble heard the large man groan as he gripped either side of Rumbles helm and began to pound himself deep into Rumbles throat. Rumble nearly choked in surprise as the human savagely fucked his mouth. Suddenly the human stilled and Rumble felt spurts of thick liquid coat his throat. Forced to swallow Rumble started receiving foreign contaminant warnings from his fuel tank. The man began to pull back before he finished filling Rumbles mouth with cum, it tasted foul and pungent and set his valve ablaze, making his channel clench around the cock within it.

Hearing the the human behind him moan loudly as he swallowed, and as the human in front of him pulled his cock from Rumbles mouth the human behind him began to pound him hard. The dick jabbed its self against his ceiling node quickly mounting the pleasure within Rumble. Moaning loud and uncontrollably as he quickly neared overload, one last hard jab to his node sent him over the edge. Crying out as he rode a strong climax, his valve clenched down on the cock still pounding him coaxing it to fill him. Screaming his human deitie's name the human thrusted deep and ejaculated into the spasming valve. Rumble felt warmth fill his gestation tank as his valve milked the cock for it's contents. Rumble cringed in disgust at the sensation once his overload waned but it also made his valve constrict wanting more. After the human was spent he removed himself from Rumbles valve.

“My turn now.” And another human rammed his dick into Rumbles over stimulated valve. Rumble moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion and the human set a fast pace pounding his ceiling node relentlessly. He was nearly lost to the sensation when something smacked his cheek. Coming out of his haze he realized it was the fourth humans cock prodding his lips. He excitedly sucked the cock down into his throat and began to bob his head once more. Just as his pleasure started to mount again from the pressure and constant smacking to his nodes the human climaxed, pushing himself deep into Rumbles valve and depositing his seed into Rumbles gestation tank to mix with his comrades previous deposit. Rumble moaned disappointingly from the loss of friction fallowed by emptiness as the human removed himself.

“Don't worry sweetheart, there is more where that came from.” Rumbles excitement mounted, it was the large human and by the feel of his cock rubbing his valve entrance he was ready for another round. In a smooth motion the large human seated himself in Rumbles valve, filling it completely. Rumble happily moaned working the cock in his mouth in renewed earnest. The large man started a steady deep thrusting pace making Rumbles nodes sing stroking them just right. He could start to feel the mounting pressure of a large overload. He tried his best to meet the thrusts from the human and tried his best to please the cock in his mouth, he wanted all they had to give him. He wanted more of that disgusting human transfluid in his mouth and in his valve. His channel began to constrict from the mounting pleasure.

“Getting close sweetheart?” The large human punctuated with a deep thrust making Rumble moan, “Let me help give you a push.” With that the large human started to pound wildly, fast and hard. The cock in Rumbles mouth muffling his cry as all his nodes were stimulated rapidly towards overload. Rumble squirmed and moaned loudly until his overload came crashing down. The cock muffling his scream as he rode out his powerful overload. Grunting the human continued to pound Rumble through his climax as he constricted around him. After a few more thrusts the human came, depositing his semen into the welcoming gestation tank eagerly taking in another donation. Rumble hummed at the warming sensation in his tank. He felt the human still in front of him grip his helm, reminding him to finish the job at hand. Intending to finish him off Rumble vigorously sucked the cock to completion. Hearing a grunt and Rumbles mouth was filled with the revolting organic cum, Rumble hummed and happily drank the spurts of semen. Both humans slowly removed themselves, leaving Rumble feeling very filthy and very sated.

“Hypnos.” Rumble spoke.

“Okay lets get him down.” the humans lowered the chains depositing Rumble on shaky peds. Two of the humans hold onto him on either side. Another one began the undo the chains.

“You alright Rumble? The large man concernedly asked.

“Alright just give me a few kliks.” Rumble slurred. The humans move him to a make shift shower and start to message his sore cables in his arms and legs as they turn on the shower head. The man with blonde tufted hair takes the shower head and starts to wash Rumble starting with his shoulders.

“Sorry about cracking your visor.” Said the darker skinned man with gold chains as he cleaned Rumbles face with a wash cloth. It was only then that Rumble noticed that his visor was cracked.

“Don't make a big deal of it, you have any idea how many of these I break?” Rumble let himself relax and be pampered by the attention of the four men.

“Still you sure you are ok and we didn't smash you up too hard?” Asked the large man who was now stretching Rumbles legs.

“How many times do we have to go through this, I'm a lot tougher than you fleshies, all you did was give me a few dents and scratches.”

“And a split lip apparently.” Commented the darker skinned man running his thumb over said lip. Rumble blushed and turned his away.

“It's fine. By the way you really surprised me with that saw.” the fourth man with long shaggy hair shot up from messaging Rumbles arms.

“Oh I am actually pretty proud of that.” the man pulled out a cassette recorder, playing the sound of an industrial saw. “I'm glad you liked it.” The man beamed. Rumble felt the shower head run over his interface array but stopped it before it could move to clean his valve.

“No, don't.” Rumble orders.

“You sure, that stuffs really gonna feel funky when it leaks out.” said the tufted haired man.

“Leave it.” and with that Rumble closes his array. The men then begin to towel Rumble off. “Um, thanks.” Rumble abruptly states, the comment surprised the men.

“Hmm, What do you mean Rumble?” Asked the darker skinned man.

“Thanks for you know servicing me, despite you know.” They finished toweling him off as Rumble took to standing.

“Rumble your our best paying customer, why we wouldn't be able to afford paying off the cops without your monthly visits. They may not like our activities here but they sure like our money more. Your a life saver.” The large man states. Rumble stretched his cables a little before getting ready to leave.

“Well here's a little extra then, I won't be able to make it for a couple of earth weeks and I would prefer for you to still be servicing then.” Rumble said presenting a large wad of cash.

“You sure about that?” The stunned large man questions.

“What else am I going to spend this earth money on, not like I need it. Sides it would be a pain in my aft to have to find new whores.”

“Well thanks Rumble, see you in a few weeks then.” Rumble gave a curt wave as he turned to leave the warehouse feeling quite sated and content, his gestation tank in particular humming warmly. 

Exiting the warehouse he focused on how to explain his absence this time to the boss and his fellow cassettes. He was able to sneak away after he finished his reconnaissance, it wasn't too unusual for the cassettes to sneak off and explore for a bit after a job, but it would be weird that he didn't check in with anyone for two Earth hours. Rumble knew he was probably pushing his limit, especially since Frenzy has been getting nosy lately. He needs a good excuse. Turning a corner in the alley Rumble freezes at the sight of Frenzy.

“Frenzy! Wha-What are you doing here!?” Frenzy looked to him with mixture of anger and disgust on his face.

“Is this where you've been sneaking off to all the time!?”

“Look Frenzy I can explain.” Rumble moved to place a hand on Frenzy's shoulder.

“Don't Touch Me!” Frenzy smacked his hand away. “Your disgusting.”

Rumble stood stunned by Frenzy's outburst. Frenzy turns to walk away down the ally but stops.

“Rumble the boss has been looking for ya,we better get going.” he spoke without turning to look Rumble in the optic. Rumble was shocked and hurt by it all. With out saying anything he took to fallowing Frenzy down the alley. Rumble stayed silent, when Frenzy was this mad there was almost nothing he could do about it. He just hoped he didn't tell Soundwave.


	2. The Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Rumbles actions bear fruit.

Soundwave didn't notice him at first, he was busy monitoring relayed communication between himself and his cassettes who were all out on reconnaissance. All except Rumble, who was currently stumbling his way towards where he sat. Rumble had appeared to be having a fueling issue and his energy levels too low for field work so Soundwave elected to hold him back this cycle. The scent is what hit Soundwave first, it was like the scent of a bot in heat, but different. If Rumble was entering into a heat cycle that might explain the energy drain. Never the less the aroma was having an effect on him, one he did not entirely welcome, as Rumble made his way to grab hold of his leg.

“Heyyy Bossbot, do you mind helping a bot out?” Rumble huskily breathed as he looked up at Soundwave with heat in is optics.

“Inquiry: Rumble are you in heat?” Soundwave droned. Rumble attempted to climb Soundwaves leg as sexily as he could, which was not at all.

“I'm not in heat, but I could sure use some heat up in my valve right now.” Rumble says as he plants himself on Soundwaves thigh and proceeds to fondle Soundwaves groin. Despite Soundwaves reluctance the scent was effecting him and making his long dormant interface protocols hum to life. Soundwave prided himself on his professionalism with his cassettes, he had boundaries, boundaries that this heat was quickly tearing down.

“Boss you gonna open for me, please?” Rumble huffed in quite desperation, looking up at Soundwave with hunger.

“Answer: Lewd action between us would cause complications, complications are undesirable. No.” Soundwaves monotone voice echoed. Even as he spoke however his spike began to push insistently at it's covering, his interface protocols coming fully online, insistent on replying to Rumbles apparent heat.

“Boss please, I need this.” Rumble pleaded as he frantically caressed Soundwave's groin trying to desperately access the spike his heat called for. 

“Inquiry: Why have you not sought help from Frenzy?”

“Frenzy won't even talk to me right now if it's not about work. Please don't ask more. Boss you are the only one who can help me right now, please I need you.” The desperation in Rumbles voice directed towards him caused his paneling to finally snap back, finally succumbing to his baser protocols.

Rumble's mouth immediately latched on to Soundwaves massive spike with an overjoyed “yes” and a happy moan. Soundwave jolted at the sudden stimulation, his vents roaring to life in it's attempt to expel the sudden heat. Rumble licked and sucked his spike like he was half starved and hungry, starting at the shaft and working his way to it's head, hands caressing where his mouth won't reach. Rumble was working frantically not allowing Soundwave to adjust to the sensation of his ministrations. Rumble famishly stuffed the spikes head into his mouth sucking hard and moaning wantonly. His tongue swirling around it in wet laps stopping to occasionally flick the slit at the tip. It was too much at once, soundwave gripped Rumbles shoulders holding him in place as he convulsed into Rumbles hungry mouth. Rumble drank down Soundwaves transfluid in thick gulps happily moaning at each spurt that fills his mouth, filling his empty tank. After the last spurt left Soudwave Rumble pulled his mouth back with a happy pop.

“Thanks Boss I really needed that.” Rumble smiled up at him rubbing his abdomen. “Sorry if I came on too hot.” He apologized after noticing Soundwaves delayed and dazed response. “But I'll make it up to you right now, you might want to shrink your spike a bit though.”

Soundwaves spike still stood at attention, a normal reaction for a bot affected by another's heat. It took a second for Soundwaves mind to catch up to him enough to register what Rumble asked. He sent the command for his equipment to adjust to something better fitting Rumbles size. As soon as it was at the right size Rumble eased himself onto it.

“Ahhhhhh That feels great Boss.” Rumble took a second to appreciate the fullness in his valve before rising to set a steady and firm pace. Soundwave was lost in the sensation of his spike being incased in a warm welcoming valve, he could not even recall the last time he indulged in the feeling.

“You know I kinda always wanted to do this, Frenzy too. It was a dirty little secret between us. Didn't think anything would come of it though, being our Boss and all. But I just became to desperate to care at this point. Sorry if this makes things weird Boss.” Soundwave hummed in response, incased in the feeling of the glide of Rumbles valve. Soundwave grabbed hold of Rumbles thighs, lifting his peds up to take the strain off of Rumble and took control of the rhythm. Soundwave took a slow and steady pace wanting to enjoy the feeling of Rumbles valve thoroughly.

“Just like that Boss.” Rumble moaned, allowing Soundwave to set the pace and to relax and enjoy the feeling of the warm spike pleasantly filling his valve. The spike putting the right amount of pressure on his sensor nodes with each thrust. This was just what his frame needed. Soundwave could feel his second overload slowly building as his breathing became more erratic. 

“Come on Boss, give it to me, I know you want to.” Soundwave deepened his pace building to his climax quicker, he wanted this. A deep part of him wanted this. With a few more deep thrusts he overloaded, emptying himself into Rumbles valve. Feeling the transfluid wash over his nodes Rumble fallowed after him.

They both took some time to breath as Soundwave's senses returned. And with it a feeling of shame and embarrassment. Apparently the same was true for Rumble.

“Sorry about all this Boss, I was really desperate.”

“Inquiry: Rumble why did you not inform Soundwave that you were entering your heat?”

“What? I'm not in heat?”

“Statement: Rumble was emanating a scent that indicates a heat.”

“What really? Well I'm not in heat.”

“Explain.”

“I'm just not ok!” Soundwave was perplexed, but Rumble had a point this “heat” did not seem normal.

“Command: Rumble will accompany Soundwave and report to Hook for examination.” Rumble stilled and stared to the side in quite dread. That action was more than enough to indicate to Soundwave that Rumble was hiding something. Soundwave was confidant whatever it was Hook would find it.

* * *

“He's carrying.” The diagnosis from Hook hit Soundwave with surprise. 

“Demand: Explain?”

“Well it sounds like what happened was that Rumble entered into a sort of psuedo-heat. It usually happens when a carrier is not being provided with enough nutrients in their diet and their body seeks to supplement itself through “other means.” I can prescribe Rumble to be taken off of rations and given enriched energon, that should alleviate that problem.” Soundwave turned to look at Rumble and then to Frenzy, who had returned from his reconnaissance to accompany them to medbay. Rumble was looking away from Soundwave, he did not appear to be at all startled by this news. He then looked to Frenzy.

“It's not mine!” Frenzy declaired, he appeared just as startled and upset by the turn of events.

“Explain: Then who's?” They both turn to look at Rumble.

“Who else are you Fucking Rumble!?” Frenzy loudly accused Rumble. The apparent anger and the use of human slang startled Soundwave.

“No one.” Rumble continued to look away as he timidly responded.

“Fragging pit your not! Unless your trying to tell me those stinken humans knocked you up!” Frenzy blurted out.

“Explain: Frenzy?” Soundwave sternly asked, confused at this revelation.

“Rumble has been sneaking off to pay some humans to beat him and frag him senseless!” Frenzy screamed in frustration. Rumble visibly cringed and continued to avoid looking at Soudwave and Frenzy.

“Query: Rumble is this true?”

“...Yes. … And I have not been interfacing with anyone else.” Rumble responded with embarrassment painted all over the visible portion of Rumbles face. The admission was met with silence for a few moments before realization dawned and Soundwave turned to Hook.

“Query: Is there anything Unusual about the sparkling?”

“Um no, everything about it is normal for a developing sparkling at this stage. Your sure He's telling the truth?” Hook questioned with disbelief.

“You aft head! You really think I would admit to that but then hide screwing a rando bot. Look I didn't think it was possible either when I learned I was carrying but I'm telling you one of those humans sparked me.” Rumble flusterly yelled at Hook. Hook took a moment to ponder before responding.

“Well if what your saying is true it might go towards proving Shockwaves theories about humans correct. This is just a guess at this point but Shockwave has purposed that our prolonged presence here might have somehow had a lot of influence on the evolution of humans, so it might be that your gestation chamber read the humans DNA as if it were CNA. Though I can't emphasize enough that this is just a guess at this point. If that is the case Shockwave is definitely going to demand that a lot of testing be done on the sparkling.”

“Oh joy.” Rumble said with sarcasm.

“Wait wait Rumble your not keeping that thing are you?” Frenzy asked with disgust and condemnation.

“Yes I am.” Rumble declared.

“You crazy, you actually want to keep that little pit spawn. Never mind what the sire is you can't take care of a sparkling, you couldn't even keep that slagging Turbo fox alive that you begged Boss to let you keep. Did you put any thought into that Huh!?” Frenzy blew-up in Rumbles face.

“Hey shut your trap it's Mine and I am gonna keeping it!” Rumble responded in kind.

“You probably only want to keep it cause the thought of those humans actually sparking ya turns your disgusting spark on something fierce.” Frenzy accused.

“Shut up Frenzy!” Rumble defensively yelled.

“Soundwave will care for Sparkling.” Soundwaves sudden declaration put a swift stop to their bickering.

“B-Boss you sure about that?” Frenzy asked in disbelief.

“Soundwave will care for Sparkling.”

* * *

When the other cassettes had returned from their reconnaissance Soundwave informed them of Rumbles condition and the plans for handling the situation. The others responded with mixed emotions, some indifferent and others annoyed. No mention was made about the possible sire and Rumble thanked Soundwave for that. Throughout it all Frenzy remained close to Rumble, although he said very little Rumble was happy for his presence.

After the debriefing Soundwave gave the order for rest and recovery to his team. Leaving Rumble and Frenzy to retire to their shared quarters.

Rumble had retired to his berth, laying on his back resting his hands on his abdomen. Now just letting the confirmation of what he had long suspected sink in. He was carrying. At least he knew the sparkling was more or less normal and not some techno-organic abomination like he had feared. And the whole situation coming to light was also not as terrible as he expected. Sure he fucked up and fucked Soundwave, but while cringe worthy the experience of having to admit his shameful acts and the others reaction to it was not as bad as he had built it up in his mind.

“Jeez How did you let yourself get sparked?” Frenzy had just spoken to him for the first time in private in cycles.

“Well it all happened close to my predicted heat cycle and sometimes it's possible for bots to get sparked before the heat cycle even starts and also I didn't expect it to even be remotely possible for a human to spark me up Frenzy!” Despite being happy that Frenzy was finally addressing him he was also quite miffed by the jab. 

It was quite for a few moments. Frenzy uncharacteristically had no response, Rumble didn't know if it was concern or just speechlessness that held Frenzy back. Then he thought back to the embarrassing conversation he was forced to have in the medbay, to Soundwaves surprise at the news of his actions.

“Why didn't you tell Soundwave?” Rumble abruptly asked.

“I don't know.”

“What do you mean you don't know?”

“I don't know Rumble. Primus I was just shocked, disgusted, angry. I just couldn't even process what was happening. I thought to tell him but then I didn't. I still don't know what to think of it, Rumble what the frag happened with you?”

“Uh...what do you want me to say?”

“Like how did it get to the point that you would let yourself get tied up, beaten then fragged by those fleshbags?”

“Well... I guess thinking about it... I think it all started that time we failed to steal energy from that nucular facility about two solar cycles ago. You remember I got pinned under a steal beam when part of the ceiling collapsed, couple of the humans working there grabbed anything hard they could hit me with and they pummeled me for a good while before Autobots showed up put a stop to them and took me prisoner. It was by far one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to me.”

“Yeah I remember making fun of you for it for weeks.”

“Yeah well I didn't tell anyone this but for a moment before the autobots showed up, I was scared. These ruthless savages had me pinned and if they had tried hard enough I could have actually died, I felt helpless against these weak flesh bags. It bothered me so much afterwards I just kept obsessing over it and I don't know something just changed all the sudden. After just looking through tons of human media about how they work... how they reproduce. I mean they were still disgusting but also some how really hot. After thinking about it a while I researched the shadier sections of the nearest most populated human sector and I found Jacob and his whores and thats where you found me.”

“That... sounds really weird Rumble.”

“Yeah well your face is really weird!”

“We have the same face idiot!” Frenzy threw one of his pillows at Rumble and Rumble did the same. Soon they were throwing pillows left and right. When the small pillow fight began to die down Frenzy remembered there was something else he had to say.

“Rumble I can't believe you fragged the Boss!” Frenzy exclaimed. Rumble was forced to remember that embarrassment.

“Ugh Don't remind me.” Rumble groaned

“We promised each other we'ed never approach him!” 

“I know and I'm sorry I did it, it's going to be so awkward between us now.”

“Well can you at least tell me what he was like?” Frenzy suddenly switched to being deviously curious.

“I was in sedo-heat Frenzy it's not like either of us were in control ourselves.”

“Yeah well you can't frag the boss and not give me the deets.”

“Oh Alright, just so I don't have to deal with you hounding me about it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Rumble is carrying now and next chapter will be the final chapter. This was just a small idea I had and I really wouldn't want to stretch it out too much. In my mind I just can't really see Frenzy or Rumble being very good parents, seems like it's best to leave that to Soundwaves.


	3. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we learn how everyone gets on after Rumbles debacle and we get a brief meeting of Rumble's little love child.

“Man Rumble have you been gaining weight? You're looking a little heavy in the midsection.” spoke a young voice off camera as chains and locks were tied to Rumbles servos.

“Its nothing for a fleshbag like you to be concerned about!” snapped Rumble as the camera focused on his restrained form on the cement floor, midsection taught and swelled with his interface panel already pulled open and valve dripping lubricant.

“Ooo Someone is a bit sensitive today.” Spoke an older gruffer male voice off camera. “Anything you want to say Rumble before we start?”

“Just fuck me already!” Rumble shouted impatiently.

“Not yet Rumble, but don't worry we'll get to it later. After all you wanted this to be a show right?” The gruff male voice said as the camera focussed on Rumbles valve as a mans hand could be seen as he suddenly thrusted his fingers in. Rumble cries out at the sudden stimulation.

“You'll be in a fucking coma by the time we're done with you.” The camera pans out as to show one human presenting his penis to Rumbles moaning face and the small bot eagerly swallows it with excitement, another human approaches him from the other side slapping his cock on Rumbles already stuffed face. The footage is filled with Rumbles happy moans and the occasional sqeual and jerk of his pelvis as the human jackhammers Rumbles valve with his four fingers. The continued action pulls a fast overload from Rumbles over sensitive frame and he squeals loudly in muffled delight.

The sound of Rumbles moaning and squealing begins to echo the footage as Frenzy fiercely fingers the purple bots valve along with the video.

“Primus Rumble that is fucking hot.” 

“Aren't you glad I had this recorded?” The visibly no longer carrying mech managed to say in between moans.

“Pit yeah I am!” Frenzy abruptly flips Rumble over and positions his hips for easy access from behind, his spike already out and ready as he abruptly thrusts to the hilt into Rumble causing the former to cry out happily. His moaning and cries mimicking his own on the tape that is still playing.

“Really glad you like it.” Rumble managed to say in between the violent thrusts by Frenzy. 

“Makes me excited to one day spark you up again.” Frenzy snarls in fierce pleasure as he continues his pounding assault on Rumble valve.

“Or excited to get sparked up yourself?” Rumble excitedly peaks.

“Don't push it, not now. Primus so close.” Frenzy's thrusts became so much more erratic and deep before letting out a loud moan as he empty's himself into Rumbles valve. After the last of his overload ebbed away he pulls himself out as he catches his breath, as the video continues to play flooding their shared room with Rumbles cries of pleasure. Suddenly Rumble pushes Frenzy down onto his back on the berth pinning him with Rumbles arm to his chest. Rumble looks down at Frenzy with a sly smirk as his servos cup Frenzy's neglected valve.

“My turn.”

* * *

Soundwave's concentration on Laserbeaks surveillance was interrupted by a small cry from the tiny bundle that was previously fast asleep in his left servo. With a small sigh Soundwave relays to Lazerbeak that he will be leaving the monitors and will return shortly.

The bundle in question was Rumble's six week old sparkling. Rumble's carrying was largely uneventful and besides Megatron's and especially Starscream's annoyance with Rumble being out of commission for a few months caused very little issue for the Decepticons. Shockwave had been very pleased for the information that Rumble's carrying had provided for his research, which had resulted in a multitude of testing, much to Rumble's dismay. Even the delivery had gone through with out much incident and Rumble had recovered very quickly.

Soundwave retrieved a special energon formula from a nearby dispenser and proceeded to feed her from a special bottle. The sparkling immediately ceased her crying the moment the bottle nub filled her little intake. The designation she was given was Rosanna, unsurprisingly she was very small for a sparkling and Soundwave had no doubt she would also be a cassette like her carrier. So far her colors are all variations of pink which many others seemed to find very cute when Soundwave overheard mention of it. In every way she is a perfectly normal sparkling, except for one that only Soundwave was able to discern, she was sparked with remarkable vocal capabilities. While she is still very young and has not vocalized more than coos and cries Soundwave was still able to pick up on her remarkable gift. Soundwave could not have wished for any better in a sparkling, raising her will no doubt be difficult but will in all likely hood be very rewarding.

Rumble for his part seemed fond of his sparkling but predictably seemed to have little interest in any of the difficult aspects of parenting, same could be said for Frenzy as well as the other cassettes really. Soundwave was not surprised, he did not expect much help from his team. Raising Rosanna rested solely on Soundwave, which for the last few weeks meant feedings every four hours and intermediate rest at best, it has only been in the last week or so that Rosanna has been awake enough to observe her surroundings and interact in small ways with Soundwave.

Soundwave returned to his post to continue his surveillance work. Soundwave spared a moment to look down at her, her gaze met his with earnest as she ate. Soundwave took note that he should acquire some toys for her to play with soon. He should send Rumble and Frenzy out to acquire some from a human infant supply merchant once they return from their down time, the size should be perfect for her.

Under his mask Soundwave allowed himself a small smile, despite the circumstances of her sparking she was a very pleasant surprise indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Rumble really had no incentive to tell his human call boys that one of them knocked him up, he also really doesn't care to know which one is the sire. Pretty much no one else besides Soundwave, his cassettes, Hook and Shockwave are really aware that the sire was human. Mainly because no one else really cares enough to know, probably everyone just thinks it's Frenzy anyway. It might seem like Soundwave got kind of a raw deal out of this but from his perspective he really got the best deal, which I hope came through well enough in my writing. And yeah pretty much Rumble has learned nothing from any of this. Besides both Rumble and Soundwave ignoring the fact that they fragged once everyone came out ok.
> 
> And thats a wrap, hope you liked my crackfic. I actually have ideas for more fics similar to this one, though I am not sure when I will get to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, if you have any feedback I'd love to hear it.


End file.
